Revenge of Chucky
by gothgirl97
Summary: Chucky is brought back to life once again! This time by his fourteen year old daughter, Glenda. Chucky soon wants revenge on an old "friend", and he needs the help of his family to get it. Blood, killing, and lies, this can only mean one thing...Chucky's back, and revenge has never been so deadly!
1. Chapter 1: The Package

Chapter 1: The Package

The doorbell rang, and Glenda quickly ran to the door to answer it. A tall box with brown packaging paper sat in front of her on the doorstep.  
Glenda looked up to see the delivery man walking down the driveway back to his truck. She stared back down at the package, and smiled evilly. This was what she had been waiting for almost a week now.

She quickly picked up the box and headed back inside the house; kicking the door shut behind her. Glenda looked from side to side; making sure no one was watching her. When she saw that the close was clear, she dashed upstairs to her room, carrying the box in her arms.  
Glenda's room was fairly large. To the right of the room was her neatly made up bed, complete with a pink quilt and a white canopy. Over to the left of the room was her white dresser and mirror. Hanging all over the cream colored walls were Glenda's paintings. The paintings were the only thing unusual about the room. Each painting was vividly gruesome. Blood, killing, and death was Glenda's favorite topics to paint, and every single drawing was filled with all three.

Glenda sat the box down gently on the floor, next to her bed. She quickly tore away the brown packaging paper. Inside the box was a doll. But it wasn't any ordinary doll. The doll had bright, wild red hair and blue eyes; just like Glenda. But besides for the hair and eyes, it actually didn't look like Glenda at all. For one, the doll was a male. He was wearing a stripped colored shirt and blue overalls. He also had on red shoes. On his chest, written on the overalls were the words: _Good Guy_. Every visible part of his body was covered with scars. His face, neck, and hands were all stitched up. Glenda opened the box and pulled the doll out. The doll stared into her eyes and blinked.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" the doll asked in a friendly, automatic voice.

Glenda smiled, "Sure, dad."

She laughed, and then she walked over to her dresser and picked up a book titled, "_Voodoo for Dummies_". She began flipping quickly through the book to find the page she needed. When she found it, Glenda slowly laid the doll down on the ground. All of a sudden someone opened her door.

Glenda gasped, "Shit! Glen, you scared the hell out of me!"

Glen was Glenda's twin brother. Like Glenda, Glen also had red hair and blue eyes. But that was about the only thing they had in common. Glen's more shy and sensitive than his sister. While Glenda's more outgoing, and mischievous. Glenda loves anything to do with blood, gore, and killing, but Glen doesn't. About the only other thing they have in common, is that they always fight with each other.

"Oh, sorry." Glen apologized.

"What do you want?" Glenda demanded, "I'm busy."

"Mom said dinner's ready. What are you doing in here anyways?" Glen asked.

He looked at the book in his sister's hands, and then he looked down at the doll. He stared back at Glenda, nervously.

"Please, please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing!" Glen begged.

Glenda sighed, "Glen, I'm bringing dad back."

"What! Why?" Glen asked.

"Look, we haven't seen him in fourteen years! Now, I don't know about you, but I miss him. And I can tell mom misses him too. I see it in her eyes, she still loves him. And maybe he still loves her. Maybe when I bring him back, they'll get back together!" Glenda smiled.

Glen shook his head, "This is a bad idea! Where did you even find him anyway?"

Glenda shrugged, "I ordered him online. And I know you think this is a bad idea, but I can tell, deep down, you miss him too. Now, you can either stop being such a big pussy, or get the fuck out. I'm going to do this with or without you!"

Glenda then walked over to her bed and reached underneath her pillow. She pulled out an old amulet. Glen stood there, staring at the amulet in his sister's hand. His left eye began twitching, like it always does when he gets nervous. Glenda rolled her eyes at him and mumbled under her breath, "Pussy."

She then walked back over to the doll. She held the amulet in one hand and the book in the other. Taking a deep breath, Glenda then began reading from the book:

"Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Ade Due Damballa, awake!"

Both Glen and Glenda looked down at the doll and waited. Nothing happened.

"Awake!" Glenda shouted, again.

She then began poking at the doll. Again, nothing happened. She dropped the book and the amulet on the floor.

Glenda sighed, disappointed, "What a croc!"

Glen pulled on his sister's hand. "Come on, Glenda. Let's go eat dinner."

Glenda didn't move. Glen saw her disappointment and sighed, "I'm really sorry it didn't work."

Glenda still didn't move. Glen shrugged, then he turned away and began walking downstairs. Glenda then slowly followed her twin brother out of the room; leaving the doll behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

Glenda sat at the dining room table, picking at the food on her plate with her fork. Glen looked at his sister from across the table, a bit worried. He knew why she was upset, but he didn't want to say anything. The family continued eating in silence for a few moments.

Tiffany sighed, "Glenda, you haven't even touched your dinner. What's wrong?"

Tiffany was Glen and Glenda's mother. She also happened to be the famous actress, Jennifer Tilly. This was because fourteen years ago, Tiffany transferred her soul into Jennifer's body with a voodoo spell. No one knows about this secret except for her two children and her ex-husband, and Tiffany likes to keep it that way. Because Tiffany poses as Jennifer Tilly, she and her children are very wealthy and famous. Tiffany loves the feeling of being a star, but her children always come first. She looked at her daughter with worried eyes; she knew something was troubling her.

"It's nothing," Glenda replied.

"Sweetheart, I know you. And I know something is on your mind. Now, what is it?" Tiffany asked.

Glenda looked up at her mother and sighed, "It's just that, I really miss dad,"

Tiffany buried her face in her hands, annoyed. She hated talking about her ex-husband to her kids, especially to Glenda, who always brings him up.

"Glenda," Tiffany began, "We've been over this a thousand times. Your father is dead and gone, and he is not coming back!"

"But, what if he does come back? I could use the voodoo spell to bring him back again. It worked before. I can tell you miss him too mom, don't deny it!" Glenda said, her voice growing louder.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady! And don't you even think about bringing him back either. I know you miss him, honey, but bringing him back would not be a good idea."

"That's what I told her," Glen said, quietly.

Glenda shot a dirty look at her brother, "We weren't talking to you! So how about you just shut the fuck up?"

"Glenda!" Tiffany snapped.

Glen's eyes filled up with tears. He hated it when his mother and sister had this argument, and he especially hated ending up in the middle of it. He got up from his chair and ran upstairs to his room.

Glenda rolled her eyes.

Tiffany shook her head at Glenda, "Look, I don't what your problem is, but you better change your attitude, right now!"

Glenda stood up from her chair, "My problem is you and that big pussy you call my brother! Why don't you miss dad? Don't you want him in our lives again?"

"Glenda, of course I miss him. Of course I want him to come back, but it's just not that simple. You don't know your father like I do. He's-he's…"

"He's just like me!" Glenda finished.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, not saying anything. Tiffany knew Glenda missed her father, but she also knew that bringing him back would be a dangerous idea. It was true though, Tiffany did miss her ex-husband, Chucky. She may have even still felt some love for him, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Glenda, trust me. You are nothing like him," Tiffany lied. Of course Glenda was like him. Every time Tiffany looked at Glenda, she could see a bit of Chucky inside her.

Glenda didn't want to hear any more of it. She stormed away and went upstairs to her room. When she got there, she slammed her bedroom door shut. She turned around to see that the doll still hadn't moved from its spot. Glenda kicked the doll angrily across the room. She let out a frustrated scream. Why didn't the spell work? Why couldn't her mom understand her? These thoughts and more raced through Glenda's mind. She sighed, then walked over to her art easel on the other side of the room; painting always helped Glenda to calm down. She sat down on her stool and picked up a paintbrush. She dipped the brush in paint, and then with a steady hand, she slowly strokes the brush on the canvas. She began painting a picture of her and her father, brutally killing some helpless victims, by stabbing them and slitting their throats. Glenda smiled, pleased with her artwork. She then heard her door slowly open. Glenda turned her head to see her door was slightly cracked open.

Glenda growled, annoyed, "Glen! Leave me alone and quit spying on me!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Glen called back, from across the hall.

Glenda rolled her eyes and just ignored him. She then continued to work on her painting.

Downstairs, Tiffany began washing the dishes from their dinner. She was staring straight ahead at the wall, in deep thought. Her mind drifted off to the first time she had went killing with Chucky:

_The year was 1980; eight years before Chucky had transferred his soul into the Good Guy doll. Tiffany was walking down a dark alley, on her way home from work. This was many years before she had transferred her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body. Tiffany's blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun on top of her head. She was wearing a short black dress with black leather boots. When she rounded the corner, she stopped in her tracks. Tiffany's eyes widen in shock at the scene she was witnessing. A man was getting his throat slashed by another man. Instead of calling for help, Tiffany just stood there in awe. She didn't move, and she didn't make a sound. She just watched as the killer let go of his victim, letting the man fall to the ground, dead. The killer looked vaguely familiar to Tiffany. He had long, brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a long, light brown coat, black gloves, and black boots. Tiffany soon recognized him as the famous Lakeshore Strangler she had heard about on the news. But there was something else about him that seemed familiar. Had they met before? Did they go to school together? Tiffany wasn't sure. The killer then took his knife and slowly licked some of the blood off of it. Tiffany couldn't help but find that somewhat attractive. The killer then turned his head and spotted Tiffany. She gasped as he began to walk over towards her. Tiffany was as still as a statue. She couldn't decide whether she should be afraid or not. As he came closer, her body tensed; preparing herself for the worst. _

_The killer pulled out his knife and pressed it against Tiffany's throat. She winced, as the blade cut into her skin. He looked into Tiffany's eyes and saw that they were full of fear. He didn't want to kill such a pretty face, but he also didn't want to leave any witnesses either. After a few moments, Tiffany finally realized who he was. She slowly opened her mouth, trying to find the courage to speak. _

"_Ch-Chucky?" Tiffany finally asked. _

_The man looked at her strangely, then slowly lowered his knife a little. "How do you know that name?" _

_It took him a moment to realize who she was. _

"_T-Tiff?" He asked. _

_Tiffany nodded. _

_Chucky smiled. He couldn't believe it. This woman standing in front of him was his old high school girlfriend. Tiffany also couldn't believe it. She had a lot of questions running through her mind, and she didn't know where to start. All of sudden, Chucky wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her. Tiffany wasn't sure what to do. She was still in shock from what she had just witnessed, and the surprised hug didn't help matters none. _

_Chucky pulled away from her. Tiffany must've had a confused looked on her face, because then Chucky looked down, embarrassed. _

_He chuckled, "Sorry, it's just that, I haven't seen you in so long. I just can't believe it's you!" _

"_It's fine," Tiffany nodded, "I can't believe this either. I haven't seen you years!" Tiffany then looked over at the dead body lying on the ground. She then looked back at Chucky. _

"_You've . . . changed," Tiffany wasn't sure what else to say. Chucky actually hadn't changed at all; not in appearance anyways. But, at the same time, he had changed. He wasn't the same Chucky Tiffany remembered from high school. She never in a million years thought he would kill anyone. But, yet, she had just witness him slitting a man's throat, just moments ago. _

_Chucky laughed, nervously, "Uhhh, haha, yeah. I guess I have." _

"_So you're the wanted Lakeshore Strangler? When did this start?" Tiffany asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_I don't know. Ever since you moved away, I sort of went a little crazy, I guess. Started getting in fights and beating people up, then it lead to this."_

_Tiffany looked over at the body once more, but instead of feeling afraid, she felt curious. She looked Chucky in the eye, "What's it like? Killing?" _

_Chucky raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would ask such a thing. He never took her for a killer. _

"_Well," he began, "It's-it's great! It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. The blood, the guts, the pure adrenaline. It's really hard to describe," Chucky pulled out his knife and held it out to Tiffany. "You wanna try it out for yourself?" _

_Tiffany stared at the knife. She knew this wrong. She knew she should've reported Chucky to the police. She knew this was all crazy. Maybe she was just crazy herself, but she didn't care. She took a deep breath, then held out her hand. Chucky slowly placed the knife in her palm. She griped the knife tightly in her hand, then she looked up at Chucky. _

"_Will you teach me?" she asked. _

"_Sure," he replied, "Follow me,"_

_Tiffany slowly followed Chucky. He led her behind a bar. Tiffany then started to panic._

"_Wait, Chucky . . . I don't know if I can do this!" Tiffany said, chickening out. How could she kill somebody? She couldn't. Tiffany had never even hurt a fly. _

"_Tiff, you can do this. Trust me," Chucky said. He looked up and noticed a man was walking out of the bar. Chucky chuckled, "There you go! Kill that motherfucker!" _

_Chucky nudge Tiffany forward a little. "Do it!" He whispered. _

_Tiffany took a deep breath, griping the knife tightly in her hand. She then ran over to her victim. She began stabbing the man repeatedly in the back. The victim opened his mouth, to cry out for help; but no sound came out. Tiffany then pulled his head back and slit his throat. A shower of warm blood splattered all over Tiffany. She laughed evilly as she dropped the body; letting him fall to the ground, bleeding to death. Tiffany smiled. She couldn't believe it. She actually murdered someone! _

_Chucky laughed, "Haha, you did it, Tiff! I knew you would. How did it feel?" _

_Tiffany walked over to Chucky. She couldn't decide how it felt. Pride, anger, excitement, lust; all of these emotions and more were running through her body. "It was," Tiffany began, "Amazing!" _

_Chucky looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "No, you're amazing." He placed his hands on her face, then pulled her into a kiss . . . _

***  
"Hey, Tiff," A voice called, snapping Tiffany out of her thoughts.

Tiffany gasped. She knew who's voice it was, but she didn't want to believe it. Tiffany turned around to see a doll standing in front of her in the kitchen. The doll had bright, red hair and scars all over his face. It was none other than her ex-husband, Chucky. Tiffany dropped a plate that was in her hands. It fell to floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

Chucky looked up at her, "What's the matter, Tiff? Surprised to see me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Glenda heard something break from downstairs. She quickly got up from her stool and turned around. She looked over at the other side of the room, then gasped; the doll was gone.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Glenda whispered to herself.

She rushed out of her room into the hallway. She saw Glen standing in his bedroom doorway, across form her. He had heard the noise too.

"What was that?" Glen asked his sister.

"Dad's back. He's alive," Glenda said, with a smile on her face.

Glen's jaw dropped, "W-what? How? The spell didn't even work!"

Glenda nodded, "But it did. Come look,"

Glenda grabbed her brother's hand and led him into her room. She pointed over at the other side of the wall where she had kicked the doll. "See," she said, "He's gone!"

Glen's eyes widen as he began to search the room for the doll, but with no luck. Glenda was right; their dad was back . . .

Downstairs, Tiffany stared at Chucky with disbelief. How on earth did he come back? Tiffany quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen sink. She pointed it towards the doll.

"If you even try to hurt me or the children, I swear, Chucky, I will kill you!" Tiffany warned.

Chucky smirked, "Nice to see you too, Tiff."

Tiffany lunged forward to stab Chucky, but he grabbed her wrist tightly; making her scream in pain, dropping the knife. The doll slowly pulled her down to his level. He stared into her eyes, then he looked down at the knife on the floor. He quickly picked it up with one hand, as he still held tightly onto Tiffany's wrist with the other. Chucky held the knife against Tiffany's throat. She winced as he carefully pricked her skin. Chucky smiled seductively, then slowly licked a tiny drop of blood from the wound. Tiffany shivered.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me now. What are you waiting for?" Tiffany asked.

Chucky backed away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Dammit Tiff, I'm not going to kill you!"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

"Glenda brought me back." Chucky replied, matter of factly.

"I should've known!" Tiffany said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey now, don't be too hard on the kid. You can't blame her for waiting to see her father again."

Tiffany sighed. She knew he was right, and she knew Glenda missed her father dearly. Truth be told, if she was her, she would've done the same thing.

"Tiffany," Chucky continued, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Tiffany asked. Although she sort of already knew what he wanted to talk about.

Chucky sighed, "I want a second chance with you and the kids. I want us to get back together."

Tiffany shook her head, "Chucky, I'm telling you right now, I don't want to become a doll again. I like being human, and I enjoy being Jennifer Tilly. And I'm not going to force my children to become dolls again either. It's not going to happen."

"I know that, and that's not what I'm asking you to do. I just want a second chance to be the man and father you've always wanted me to be." Chucky said.

"Well how are you going to do that if you're going to stay a doll?" Tiffany asked.

Chucky shrugged, "Who says I have to stay a doll? I'll transfer my soul into a human."

Tiffany couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Chucky finally turning over a new leaf? Did he just say he would become human again just to be with her and the kids? Tiffany pinched herself; thinking she was dreaming. Maybe it was a dream or a trap. Knowing Chucky, she knew this wouldn't be the first time that he's lied to her. Tiffany looked into Chucky's deep blue eyes. She still felt love for him, and she very much would like to be with him again.

"What do you say, Tiff?" Chucky asked, snapping Tiffany out of her thoughts. "Will you give me another chance?"

After a few moments, Tiffany nodded her head. Chucky smiled, then he let out a soft, evil chuckle, but Tiffany didn't notice. Just then, Glen and Glenda ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. They had been spying on their parent's conversation. Glenda was jumping up and down with joy, while Glen stood there, nervously staring at his father. The last time Glen saw him, he was chopping up his dad's body parts with an axe. He shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, Glen." Chucky said, smiling.

Glen looked down at his father, hoping that he had forgotten about him killing him. Something about his smile told him he hadn't. Glen fidgeted, "Hi, dad."

"Dad, is it true?" Glenda asked, excitedly, "Are you and mom really going to get back together?"

"Glenda! You're not supposed to spy on other people's conversations!" Tiffany scolded at her daughter.

Glenda rolled her eyes, "Just tell me. Is it true?"

Tiffany sighed, "Yes. I've decided to give your father one last chance."

"Yes!" Glenda whispered to herself.

"But first, I need a new body," Chucky began, "And I know just the person to help me with that."

"Who?" Glenda asked, curious.

Chucky laughed, "Let's just say, he's an old friend of mine . . ."


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

It took years of extensive therapy and counseling to finally put Andy Barclay's mind at ease about the traumatic events that happened in his childhood. But no matter how hard he tried to forget, the memories were still there. Memories of being dump to one foster home after another. Memories of being laughed at for making up such ridiculous stories, that no one believed to be true; until it was too late. Andy blames all of these horrid memories on the one person who tried to take his life numerous of times, over twenty years ago. The Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray, who possessed Andy's _"Good Guy"_ doll, making young Andy's life a living hell.

But many years have passed since the killer doll tried to track down his victim again, letting Andy Barclay's mind come to a rest. Maybe the doll just forgot about him? Or maybe he was still dead and gone from the last time Andy defeated him? Andy didn't care, as long as Chucky stayed away from him and his family, Andy could care less where the doll was now . . .

"Daddy! Daddy!" A familiar voice called, awakening Andy from his thoughts.

Andy turned around to see his daughter, Kiara, running up to him with excitement; her long, brown hair was bouncing around on her shoulders. Andy smiled as he scooped her up in his arms.

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked her.

"Can I open my presents now, daddy?" Kiara asked, innocently.

"Kiara, you know you have to wait until your party guests come over for you to open your presents," Andy told her.

"Oh come on, daddy! Please! Just one?" Kiara persisted.

"I said, no!"

Kiara then began to stick out her bottom lip and flash her big, brown eyes, in a cutesy, pouty manner. Andy laughed at his daughter's stubbornness. Andy was just about to give in to her, until he heard the front door open.

"Looks like mommy's home," Andy said, putting Kiara back down on her feet.

Just then, Andy's wife, Kristin came through the front door. In her hands she held a large catering box, which she then placed gently on the dining room table. Kiara gleefully skipped over to her mother.

Side by side, you could defiantly see the resemblance of mother and daughter, from Kristin and Kiara. They both had the same long, brown hair and the same nose. But, actually that was the only thing they had in common. Kiara looked a lot more like her father. She had his eyes and his chin, and she defiantly had his personality. Kiara was almost an exact replica of Andy when he was her age, except of course, Andy had shorter hair than her. But other than that, they could've almost passed as twins.

"Is that my cake?" Kiara asked her mother as she eyed the box in front of her.

Kristin laughed, "Yes, sweetie, it is. But you have to wait for your friends to arrive before you can start eating it,"

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Andy walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey, guys, come on in!" Andy greeted as five kids and each of their parents walked inside the house. Each child was carrying a gift of some sort. Kiara's eyes lit up, knowing the presents were for her.

"Now can I open my presents?" Kiara asked again.

Andy laughed, "Okay, birthday girl, you can open your presents now, then after that we'll cut the cake."

Kiara smiled as she sat down in a chair. One by one, each of Kiara's friends handed her a gift. She started opening them from smallest to largest. The first present she opened was a pair of diamond earrings, then next was a purple book bag and a lunchbox to match. As she was opening her gifts, Kiara kept eyeing the biggest one of all. With nothing else left to open, she quickly began to tear away the wrapping paper of the huge box. Kiara smiled when she realized what it was. Inside the yellow box, was a doll. The doll had bright, red hair that was braided up in pigtails on either side of its face. The doll had blue eyes, and was wearing a stripped colored shirt, along with a pink overall dress, white tights, and pink shoes. On top of the overalls, written in red, were the words: _"Good Girl"_. Kiara quickly pulled the doll out of its box. The doll looked into her eyes, then blinked.

"Hi. I'm Holly, and I'm your friend till the end! Hidey ho! Hahaha!" The doll said in a girly, automatic voice.

"Wow, that's so cool! Look daddy, look! It talks!" Kiara exclaimed, shoving the doll in her father's face so he could see.

Andy froze. His eyes went wide as saucers as he stared at the doll. A flood of horrific memories came running back to him. Memories of the same killer doll that tried to ruin his life. Except, this wasn't the same doll. Andy sighed in relief, as he realized the doll was a female. He remembered hearing on the news that the PlayPals toy company decided to bring back the _"Good Guy"_ doll after all these years. But, instead of boys, these new dolls were intended for girls, changing the name to _"Good Girl"_ instead.

"Andy? Andy, are you okay?" Kristin asked, placing her hands gently on her husband's shoulders when she saw the look of fear he had in his eyes.

Andy shook his head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Kiara looked at her father confused. Why did he seem so afraid of her doll? Andy looked down at his daughter and smiled reassuringly. He had never told Kiara about his experiences with Chucky; for fear that he would frighten her with the thought of him coming back for revenge. But, no, Chucky was dead and gone for good. At least that's what Andy hoped . .

* * *

Andy tucked Kiara into her bed, placing her new _"Good Girl"_ doll beside her.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie. And happy birthday." Andy said softly, to his already sleeping daughter.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, then slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Andy rubbed his eyes as he walked downstairs into the living room, to find his wife sitting at the computer.

"What are you looking at so late?" He asked as he walked over to Kristin.

"You know that famous actress you like, Jennifer Tilly?" Kristin asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah, what about her?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's moving right next door to us,"

"What? Why would a famous celebrity like her move here to Chicago?"

Kristin shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she's shooting a movie here or something? It just says she's moving here in less than a week, with her children, Glen and Glenda,"

Andy stared at the screen and began reading the article. Kristin was right, Jennifer Tilly was in fact moving right next door to their house.

"This doesn't make sense," Andy said, scratching his head, "A person like her wouldn't just move here for some unknown reason."

Kristin turned her head to look at him, "Why are you so worried about it anyway? I thought you'd be a little excited,"

Andy sighed, "I am, but it's just that, something doesn't seem right about this,"

"You're thinking of Chucky, aren't you?" Kristin asked, worried.

"No, no, of course not!"

Kristin smiled as she got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Good," She said, "Because he's never coming back,"

"I know,"

Andy smiled as he embraced his wife, kissing her soft lips. Kristin kissed him back, erasing every doubt from Andy's mind. Chucky was gone and he wasn't coming back . . . Or was he?


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting

Chapter 5: Hunting

It was late at night when Chucky silently crept into Glenda's bedroom. He stared at the gruesome paintings that were hung on her wall. Chucky walked over to her art easel and smirked when he saw the painting of him and Glenda, brutally killing helpless victims. He knew she would make a great killer; unlike her brother who had let him down. Chucky shuddered at the thought of his own son chopping his head clean off. How dare he betray him like that! Chucky shook his head; clearing the memory from his mind, then he quietly turned to face Glenda. Chucky sometimes still couldn't believe he was a father. Was he even cut out to be a dad? His own father sure as hell wasn't.

He stared at his daughter, sleeping soundly in her bed. Chucky grabbed ahold of the mattress and pulled himself up so he was beside her.

"Hey! Wake up!" Chucky hissed, nudging Glenda awake.

Glenda opened her eyes, confused. She let out a startled scream when she saw Chucky staring at her. Chucky quickly placed a hand over Glenda's mouth, muffling her scream. He held a finger up to his lips.

"Shhhh, it's just me," He whispered.

Glenda relaxed, finally realizing who he was. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand:

_2:30AM _

She stared at her father, wondering why he would wake her up this early. Chucky slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"How would you like it if we went on a little father daughter outing?" Chucky asked.

Glenda raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

Chucky chuckled as he pulled out a knife from the pocket of his overalls.

"Hunting!" He replied with a sly grin.

Glenda's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was talking about. She had dreamed of this moment all her life and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She was going to go killing with her father! She had to admit though; she was a little nervous. Glenda had actually never killed anyone before, and she was afraid of letting her father down. What if she wasn't good at it? What if she chickened out? She didn't want him to be angry at her if she didn't do something right. Chucky could see the doubt and worry in her face. He sighed.

"Look, I know you can do this, Glenda! It's in your blood and it's in your nature. Aren't you tired of just sitting at home painting these pictures, when you could be out doing the real thing?" Chucky asked, looking her in the eye.

Glenda nodded, "Okay, I'll do it . . . I'll go,"

A demonic smile spread across Chucky's face, "Good girl! Now, hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside,"

Chucky then jumped off the bed, leaving Glenda alone in her room. She quickly got up and started getting ready. She stared over at the painting of her and her father, and couldn't help but wonder if tonight's "hunting" trip would be like the picture.

Glenda put on her jacket and headed out the door. She was going to prove to her father that she could do this, that she was as good as him. She wanted to make him proud.

Once outside, Glenda peered around in the dark of the night; searching for her father.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Over here!" Called a familiar voice.

Glenda instantly turned her head to see the figure of a small doll, standing at the end of the driveway. She quickly ran over to him. Chucky looked up at her and grinned.

"You ready?"

Glenda nodded in response.

Chucky pulled out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and handed them to Glenda.

"Put these on," He ordered.

"Why?" Glenda asked as she took the gloves from him.

"It'll cover up your fingerprints, so you won't leave any evidence,"

Glenda nodded; signaling that she understood. She quickly put the gloves on, then stared down at her father.

"Why aren't you wearing any?" She asked.

"I don't need them. Not yet, anyways," He answered.

"Why not?"

Chucky rolled his eyes. _Damn, this kid asked a lot of questions._

"Because," Chucky explained, "This body is still new, and haven't started turning human yet. So, I don't have any fingerprints. Now, are we gonna just stand around and ask questions all night, or do you want me to teach you how to kill?"

"Okay, okay . . . sorry, let's go," Glenda said.

"Alright," Chucky answered, "Follow me,"

Glenda followed behind Chucky, out of the gated community and down the street. It took a good thirty minutes or so before they reached their destination; a dark alley. Chucky took out his knife, then turned back to face Glenda.

"Watch, and learn from the master," He whispered.

Chucky quickly hid behind a few trash cans nearby and waited. Not even five minutes later, someone turned the corner leading into the alley. The person was a woman. She had long, auburn hair and was very light skinned. She looked to be about twenty or so, but her dark makeup made her seem a little older. The woman was wearing a long, black coat, which happened to be unbuttoned, revealing tight, lingerie type clothing underneath. Chucky figured she must've been a prostitute or worked at a nearby strip club. Either way, Chucky didn't care; he just smiled as his victim came closer. The woman then looked up and noticed Glenda standing in front of her.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here all alone, kid. There are crazy people that come out here at night that would kill a little girl like you," The woman spoke in an annoying, cutesy voice, as if Glenda was a small child and not a fourteen year old teenager.

Glenda opened her mouth to say something smart back, but instead grinned mischievously as she noticed Chucky, creeping up behind the woman.

The young woman soon caught Glenda's gaze and raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What are you staring at?"

Just then, the woman screamed in pain as she felt a sharp object cut into her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open in shock when she saw the two foot, scarred-faced doll standing in front of her. She let out another horrified scream as the doll ripped the knife from her leg; a river of blood flowed from the opened wound.

"You know, I don't like the way you were talking to my daughter just now," Chucky said as he raised the bloody knife above his head, "And, what are _you_ doing out here all alone?" He brought the knife down into the woman's side, making her yell some more. Chucky only smirked at her pain, "Don't you know that there are crazy people out here at night?" He yanked the knife out, "Or, a crazy doll I should say, that would kill a woman like you. I mean, seriously, what were you thinking?" Chucky then began to stab her repeatedly; blood splattering all over him.

Soon the woman's eyes rolled back in her head as her body went completely limp. Chucky wiped the bloody knife on his overalls and grinned; pleased with himself. Even after fourteen years, he still hadn't lost his touch!

"That was awesome!" Glenda whispered to herself, excitedly.

Chucky laughed as he dragged the woman's butchered body out of sight behind a dumpster. After he finished hiding the body, he turned to face Glenda.

"Haha, alright," said Chucky, "Your turn!"

Glenda's smile disappeared as she began to play with her hair nervously. Chucky soon took notice of this and shook his head. Glenda instantly stopped and looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Look, kid, now's not the time to start getting cold feet. I know you can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of," Chucky took his knife and held it out to Glenda, "You can do this!"

Glenda turned her head and looked down at the knife in her father's hand. She had always dreamed of the moment she would finally get to kill someone, and now she had the chance. So, why was she so nervous? Glenda had killed stray cats before with no problem at all, so why would a human be any different? Hell, she even witnessed her mother beat her and Glen's nanny, Fulvia to death. So it wasn't like Glenda was a stranger to dead bodies. Glenda took a deep breath and sighed as she finally took the knife from Chucky's hand.

_It's now or never! _Glenda thought to herself as she gripped the knife tightly.

Chucky smiled, "That a girl!"

Both Chucky and Glenda hid behind the trash cans. After what seemed like forever, Glenda finally spotted her first victim. It was man. He had long hair and wore dirty, old clothes, and he reeked of booze. Glenda smiled as he staggered closer to her. This was it! This was her chance to prove that she could kill someone. This was her chance to make her father proud of her!

Glenda quickly ran up to her victim, gripping the knife tightly in her hand. The man was too drunk to react to his attacker stabbing him in the side of his neck. Glenda ripped the knife out of his flesh, letting the man fall to the ground. Blood went everywhere, splattering all over Glenda.

Chucky began laughing manically, "Hahaha, you did it, kid! I knew you would!"

Glenda stood over the body, not saying a word. She was still too shocked to speak. Had she really just killed someone? Glenda looked down at the blood covered knife her hand and stared at her reflection through the blade. Her red hair was a wild, tangled mess and her face was covered in blood. Glenda wasn't sure why, but as she held the knife in her hand, something felt different about her. She wasn't sure how to describe this new feeling. It just felt . . . right. It was as if she was meant to kill.

"I felt the same way when I killed my first victim," Chucky said, as if reading Glenda's thoughts, "You can feel the adrenaline pumping throughout your body. And you feel powerful; as if you can do anything you wanted to,"

Glenda smiled, "I want to kill someone else!"

Chucky laughed, "Yep, that's how I felt too. All I could think about was when I would get to kill again. But, it's getting late, kid. We should start heading home before your mom and Glen wake up,"

Glenda nodded, a little disappointed at her father's answer. She wanted so badly to kill someone else. To have the same feeling of excitement all over again. Glenda then started thinking about the different ways to kill her next victim; how to make it more gruesome and bloody. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her father's voice.

"Glenda?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me back?"

Glenda thought about the question for a moment before she answered, "Because, I missed you, and I wanted you and mom to get back together,"

"Why?" Chucky asked.

Glenda sighed, "Mom's changed, dad. Ever since she became Jennifer Tilly, it's like she's a totally different person. She never kills anymore, she won't admit that she misses you, and she always seems to favor Glen. Nobody understands me anymore. It's like I'm just invisible. I thought if I brought you back, you would make everything right again or at least how things use to be. You would get back together with mom, teach me how to kill, and maybe even get Glen to stop being such a big pussy,"

Chucky laughed at that last part.

The rest of their walk home was silent. Chucky thought about what Glenda had said about Tiffany. It was true; Tiffany had changed. But, Chucky had changed too. He had his own plan up his sleeve, and he wasn't sure if he should let Glenda in on it or not. The plan involved one thing and one thing only . . . revenge!


	6. Chapter 6: New Neighbors

Chapter 6: New Neighbors

Kiara watched from her bedroom window as a black SUV pulled into the driveway of the house next door. The driver side door opened and a woman with long black hair stepped out of the vehicle. Kiara soon realized that the woman was none other than the famous Hollywood actress, Jennifer Tilly. Kiara had been anxiously waiting for the new neighbors to arrive ever since her parents told her that Jennifer and her two children were moving next door to them. But Kiara and her parents couldn't help but wonder why such a famous family would want to move to the most boring, ordinary neighborhood in Chicago.

As Jennifer started to unload the luggage from the trunk, Kiara watched as a boy and a girl got of the car. Kiara figured they were Jennifer's kids. They both looked to be about fourteen years of age. The boy had short red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. The girl also had blue eyes and red hair, but her hair was a long wild, curly mess. Kiara wondered how the girl even managed to get a brush through it. The girl was wearing a pink hooded jacket with a white shirt and black ripped jeans. Just then, something caught Kiara's eyes. In the girl's arms, she carried what looked an old _Good Guy _doll. The doll had bright red hair and blue eyes; he also had scars all over his face and a menacing smile. It was the creepiest doll Kiara had ever seen. The doll's deep blue eyes stared up at Kiara, as if he was watching her, studying her. This made Kiara shudder.

Kiara then turned around and looked at her new _Good Girl_ doll, Holly, sitting on her bed. Kiara's eyes widen in amazement and confusion. She then turned her head again and stared back at the girl. Besides for Holly's pigtails and the girl's wild hair, they both looked exactly the same. It was as if the _Good Girl_ was a doll version of the girl outside Kiara's window. Kiara shuddered again at their creepy resemblance.

Kiara then grabbed her doll and rushed downstairs to find her mother and father watching TV in the living room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kiara shrieked.

Kristin and Andy both turned their heads to face their daughter.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Andy asked.

"Jennifer Tilly and her kids just moved in next door," Kiara explained.

Andy smiled, "See, I told you they were moving next to us,"

Kiara nodded, "Yes, but, I just noticed-"

"You know, dear," Kristin interrupted as she began to talk to Andy, "Maybe we should go over there and welcome them into the neighborhood."

"That sounds like a great idea," Andy turned to face Kiara, "What do you think, sweetie? You wanna go visit Jennifer's house?"

"Yeah, sure, but-"

"Alright then, it's settled!" Kristin said.

"But Jennifer's daughter has this doll, sort of like mine and-" Kiara tried to explain.

Kristin smiled, "Her daughter has a doll like yours? Oh, that's nice, dear. Now, what's her name again? I think it's Glenda or something like that. Well, Glenda's about six years older than you, but I'm sure she'll be nice enough to let you two play dolls together."

"But-"

"Well, what are we sitting around here for?" Andy asked, "Let's go visit them,"

Kiara sighed; she decided there was no use in telling them now. The family then grabbed their coats and headed out the door . . .

* * *

Glenda stepped inside the new house, holding Chucky in her arms. She then placed Chucky on the floor as Glen and Tiffany came inside with the luggage. The walls of the house were a calm goldish color. In front them was the living room, complete with a TV, two chairs, a sofa, and a small fireplace. Over to the right was the kitchen, and upstairs were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The house was a lot smaller than Jennifer Tilly's mansion, but it was nice. Although Glenda, and everyone else knew this house would only be temporary. They were only living here long enough for Chucky to inhabit Andy's body.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Tiffany looked through the peep hole. When she saw who it was, she turned towards Chucky.

"I think its Andy. Should we go ahead and do this now?" She whispered.

Chucky shook his head, "Not yet, it's too soon. Don't worry; I have a plan though,"

Tiffany nodded. Chucky went behind the staircase to hide as Tiffany opened the door.

"Hello," Tiffany greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Miss Tilly. I'm Andy Barclay, and this is my wife, Kristin and our daughter, Kiara," Andy said, as he gestured to his wife and daughter, "We just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood."

Chucky stared at Andy and his family from behind the staircase. Chucky couldn't believe that Andy now had a kid and a wife. He snickered when he saw that Andy's wife was Kristin De Sliva, the young woman who Andy had a crush on at Kent Military School. Chucky then looked over at their daughter, who he had already seen staring out of a window at him and Glenda earlier. Chucky noticed that Kiara was holding a _Good Girl _doll in her arms. The doll was a few inches shorter than Chucky, and it looked a lot like Glenda. Chucky chuckled softly.

_Hmm. . . . Andy's got a wife and a daughter. This plan just became a lot more interesting! _Chucky thought to himself.

Tiffany smiled at Andy and his family, "Thank you very much, Mr. Barclay. This is my son, Glen and my daughter, Glenda."

Glen smiled at the family, but Glenda just stared at them coldly. It was as if Glenda had as much hatred towards them like her father. She wanted so badly to kill someone else, and she had no problem slitting their throats right then and there. Andy noticed her glare and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't seen anyone stare at him like that since . . . since . . . Andy shook his head; forcing the thought away from his mind.

Tiffany seemed to notice Glenda's glare too, and nudged her on the shoulder, "Glenda! Don't be so rude, say hello,"

Glenda forced a small smile on her face as she waved her hand, "Hi,"

Tiffany shook her head, "Don't mind Glenda, she's just been acting a little strange lately. I'm sorry,"

"No, no, it's fine," Andy said.

"So, Jennifer, what brings you to Chicago?" Kristin asked, changing the subject.

"We're just staying here for a short while. Just taking a break from all the pressures of Hollywood and acting, I guess. Plus, Glen and Glenda wanted to go on a little vacation,"

Glenda rolled her eyes at her mother's lie.

"Well," Andy said, "We should probably head back to our own home now. It was nice meeting you, Jennifer,"

Tiffany smiled, "You too, Andy, Kristin, and Kiara. But, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again real soon,"

Andy smiled back. Then he turned with his wife and daughter as they headed down the driveway and back to their house. Little did Andy know that Chucky was staring at them with his cold, plastic blue eyes. A menacing smile slowly spread across Chucky's face. His plan was now in motion . . .


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Glen tossed and turned in his bed that night as nightmares began to consume his mind:

* * *

_Glen looked around at his surroundings; he was no longer in his bed. Somehow he ended up in a dark hospital room that was all too familiar to him. Beside him laid Jennifer Tilly and his mother's dead doll body. Blood trickled down the blonde haired doll's pale face. A deep, bloody gash was spread across the doll's forehead. Glen looked down; in his plastic hands he held a large axe. _

"_That a boy, kid! That a boy!" _

_Glen stared down at his father lying on the floor. Blood squirted out from the wounds of his father's missing limbs; slowly creating small puddles of blood around him. Without giving it a second thought Glen raised the axe above his head; bringing it down on his father's neck, decapitating him. Glen watched in horror as his dad's head rolled off to the side as blood gushed out from his neck where his head should've been. Tears slowly began to fall down Glen's face as the realization hit him; he had murdered his own father! Just then, Chucky's head turned towards his son. His teeth clenched in anger as his cold, blue eyes stared at Glen's, as if his eyes were trying to send invisible daggers at his son. The corners of his mouth then formed into a devilish grin. _

"_How dare you betray me!" Chucky hissed, "You're going to pay for this, Glen!" _

_Glen shook his head, "No! I'm sorry, dad!" _

_Chucky ignored his son's apology. "I'm going to kill you, Glen," he sneered, "I'm going to kill you and your mother! Just wait, I'm coming for you, Glen! Your sister and I are coming for you, and we're gonna kill you! You and your mother are going to pay for what you did to me. I will get my revenge!" _

_Chucky began laughing manically as Glen shook with fear. Glen closed his eyes, refusing to look at his father's head no longer, but his voice continued to ring through his ears, causing shivers to go down his spine. _

"_You're dead, Glen!" Chucky screamed, "You're dead, dead, dead!" _

* * *

Glen sat up straight in his bed as a loud screaming sound rang throughout his room. After a few seconds, he realized it was his own terrified scream. Glen took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. His body was soaked in cold sweat. Just then, his mother opened his bedroom door.

"Glen? Are you alright? What's wrong, sweetface?" Tiffany calmly asked her son. His horrified screams had woken her up.

"I-I had a b-bad dream," Glen stuttered. His eyes filled up with tears.

Tiffany quickly made her way to his bed and sat down beside her son. She placed her arms around him, letting his head rest on her shoulder. After a few moments of silent tears, Glen looked up at his mother. His blue eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he had done. He looked like a scared little boy, instead of the teenager that he was.

"What was the dream about?" Tiffany slowly asked.

"It was about dad, again," Glen answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tiffany's eyes widen in concern as her son explained the dream to her. Glen hadn't had any nightmares like that in years. And now that his father was back, the same nightmares returned.

"You know," Tiffany spoke calmly, "It was only a dream, Glen. Dreams can't hurt you,"

"But it seemed so real,"

Tiffany shook her head, "It wasn't real. And your father is not gonna hurt you or me. I truly believe he's finally changed, Glen. He loves you, your sister, and me. And after he gets into Andy's body, we'll be a family again,"

Glen nodded slowly. Tiffany then gently kissed the top of his head. Maybe his mother was right, maybe Chucky had changed. Maybe Glen was just worrying for nothing. It was just a dream and nothing more . . . right?


	8. Chapter 8: Chucky's Plan

Chapter 8: Chucky's Plan

Glenda had also been awoken by her brother's startled screams. As she listened to Glen cry into his mother's arms, she was distracted by another faint noise. A voice, that Glenda had soon recognized as her father's. Glenda quickly got out of bed and snuck quietly down the dark hallway as she began to follow the sound of her dad's voice. She stopped when she came to a small door at the end of the hall. She slowly opened the door which revealed a flight of stairs leading up to what seemed to be an attic. Glenda made her way up to the top of the stairs. She peered around the room until she spotted her father, standing in the far corner of the attic, talking to himself. Glenda listened intensively on what he was saying:

". . . This plan is fucking genius," Chucky laughed, completely unaware of his daughter's presents. "After Andy watches his pathetic family drown in their own blood, I'll finally get my revenge on him once and for all. He is going to pay for he did to me; they're _all_ going to pay!"

Chucky clenched his teeth in anger then continued, "Tiffany is such a stupid bitch! Like I would ever get back together with her! I treated her like a God damn princess, and how does she thank me? By leaving me! And Glen is no better. I tried to teach that boy how to kill and he betrayed me! He's no son of mine! Nobody fucks with the Chuck and gets away with it!"

"So all of this was just a lie?"

Chucky immediately turned around to see Glenda slowly walking towards him. A look of complete and utter shock was on her face.

"Shit!" Chucky growled.

"I-I thought you were gonna turn human for us, dad. I thought you and mom were gonna get back together! But it was just all one big lie, wasn't it? It was a t-trap!"

Chucky sighed in defeat; he knew he had been caught. He had wanted Glenda to know about his plan, but not like this.

"Look, kid," Chucky began, "Being human is not all as it's cracked up to be. It took me over twenty years to figure that out. I'm not going to transfer into Andy's body and I'm not getting back with your mother."

"But-" Glenda tried to protest, but Chucky cut her off.

"You said yourself how nobody understands you and that you sometimes feel invisible. I know you hate your mom and Glen as much as I do. I can tell by the way you look at them. You're a killer, Glenda. And by what you showed me last night on our hunting trip, I know you can do this,"

Glenda stood there, staring down at her father. Was he really saying all of this right now? Was he really suggesting for her to kill her own mom and brother? For her to kill her own family? It was true though, Glenda did in fact hate them. She thought about how her mother ignored her and adored her twin brother. About the only time Glenda and her mother ever talked was when they were arguing with each other. Tiffany never seemed to understand her daughter. Glen also never understood his sister. Glenda was different from her family, and she knew it. Chucky was the only one who completely understood her. After all, she was just like him. But, could Glenda really kill her own family?

"I don't want to kill you, Glenda," Chucky said, his voice snapping Glenda out of her thoughts. "But I'm not afraid to kill my own kid. I'm going to do this with or without your help, but the choice is all yours. You're either with me or against me. But I know you can do this, Glenda. You're the most promising killer I have ever seen. And after all, I am your only real family,"

Glenda couldn't believe it, but she actually trusted Chucky, despite that he had lied to her. He was right though; he was her only real family. He didn't ignore her like her mother did and he didn't favor Glen, not anymore. He wanted her this time. Not Glen, but her.

"So?" Chucky asked, "Are you in?"

A sadistic smile slowly spread across Glenda's face, "I'm in!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Face from The Past

Chapter 9: A Face from The Past

It was around three in the morning when Andy and Kristin heard the doorbell ring. Who would come visit them this late at night? This is just what Andy was thinking as he grabbed his loaded pistol from the drawer of his nightstand, for protection from whoever this was.

"Who is it?" Kristin asked Andy in a low whisper as they both headed downstairs.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Andy replied.

Andy slowly opened the front door just a crack as he peered outside to see who it was. A sigh of relief left Andy's mouth as he realized the familiar face.

"Glenda? What are you doing here this late? Is something wrong?" Andy asked as he quickly put the gun in his back pocket before she could see it. As Andy opened the door further, he saw Jennifer and Glen standing behind her.

"Oh, hi Jennifer. Hi, Glen. What's going on, guys? Is something wrong?" Andy asked again.

Wrapped around Glenda's shoulder was a long strand of rope. Andy and Kristin soon took notice of this.

"What's with the rope?" Kristin asked.

"May we come in?" Glenda asked politely, completely ignoring Kristin's question.

"Uhhh, sure. Come on in," Andy said cautiously as he slowly backed away from the entrance, allowing the family to come in.

"So, what brings you guys over here this late?" Andy asked as Jennifer and her kids walked in.

Before either of them could answer, another voice spoke for them.

"Funny you should ask, sport,"

Andy and Kristin froze. The voice was all too familiar to them, especially to Andy. But, it was impossible, right? He couldn't be back . . . could he?

Andy and Kristin quickly turned around. Their eyes went as wide as saucers as they stared down at the killer doll standing in front of them.

"Hey, long time no see, pal!" Chucky snickered. "I bet you thought I forgot about you. Well, guess what? I didn't! We still haven't finished our little game, Andy. Remember, 'Hide the Soul'? You're still it!"

Chucky still looked the same to Andy and Kirstin, despite the many years the doll had been gone. But this time he had scars all over his face; making him seem much more frightening than he already was.

"N-no! This can't be happening! We k-killed you!" Andy stuttered with fear.

"Well, like they always say. You just can't keep a good guy down!" Chucky laughed. "Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Tiffany, and my kids, Glen and Glenda." Chucky said, gesturing to Jennifer and her children.

Andy and Kristin were dumbfounded. What was Chucky talking about? Who's Tiffany? Dolls can't have children, can they?

"But," Kristin began, shaking her head in confusion, "That's Jennifer Tilly."

Chucky rolled his eyes. "You sure didn't pick a smart one, did you, Andy?" Chucky asked Andy, sarcastically. Chucky then turned his head to Kristin, "I know you guys probably have a lot of questions. But, to make a long story short, that is not really Jennifer Tilly. She is my wife, Tiffany, who has been inhabiting Jennifer's body for many years now. Just like what I'm about to do to you, Andy."

"I've killed you once, what makes you think I can't kill you again, you sick son of a bitch?" Andy growled.

"Actually, you've killed me three times," Chucky corrected, "But this time, I have back up," He said, gesturing once again to his wife and kids.

Andy was just about to reach for the gun in his pocket, but stopped when he heard another familiar voice.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Kiara asked sleepily as she walked downstairs.

"Kiara, go back to bed!" Andy warned. He knew had to keep his daughter safe from Chucky. And the only way he could think of to do that is to keep her away from him.

"Oh, come on, Andy," Chucky said, "Let her enjoy the fun we're about to have!"

Kiara looked down and gasped at the doll. It was the same doll she had seen Glenda holding, except this doll was . . . alive?

"Hey, Kiara," Chucky said with a sly smile.

"I-it's you! You're Glenda's doll!" Kiara exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that," Chucky said, "But I'm also her father and an old friend of your dad's."

Kiara looked up at her father, confused. "Daddy, what is he talking about? You know him?"

Andy was just about to open his mouth to explain, but Chucky cut him off.

"Your daddy hasn't told you about me? Wow, I find that hard to believe, considering he didn't have a problem telling the whole fucking world about me before! But, since you don't know who I am, I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Chucky, and you must be, Kiara, Andy's daughter." Chucky said the last part in a friendly type voice as he stuck out his hand for Kiara to shake.

"Kiara, stay away from him! He's a bad guy!" Kristin yelled as her daughter began to lean down to shake Chucky's hand, causing her to stop mid-way.

Chucky rolled his eyes. "What? It's just a hand shake! Excuse me for trying to be polite!"

"Don't you touch her, you asshole!" Andy yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Chucky clenched his teeth in anger as he grabbed a large knife from his overall pocket, pointing it at Kiara. "Don't even try to fuck with me, Andy! Now, I suggest that you put that gun away, unless you want to see your daughter choke on her own blood!"

Andy hesitated before he slowly placed the pistol back in his pocket.

"Smart choice," Chucky smiled.

"Kiara, run! NOW!" Andy screamed at his daughter. He had to get her away from Chucky before he decided to do any real harm.

Kiara made a dash for the front door. She could tell from the urgency in her father's voice that this was serious. Glenda then bolted after her to stop her, but it was too late; Kiara was already outside.

"Let her go!" Chucky yelled to his daughter as she was about to chase after her. "We'll get her later, right now it's show time!"

Chucky turned towards Glenda with a menacing smile spread across his face.

"Tie them up," He ordered, "Tie them _all _up!"


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

Chapter 10: Revenge

"Glenda! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Tiffany asked as her daughter tightened the rope around her and Glen's body.

Tiffany and Glen were sitting on living room floor, tied together back to back, as well as Andy and Kristin.

Glenda smirked, "I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago!"

"B-but I don't understand! This wasn't part of the plan, Glenda." Tiffany yelled.

"Oh, but it was," Chucky said with an evil grin.

Tiffany turned her head towards her husband, "W-what? What do you mean?"

"She's such a talented actress, isn't she?" Chucky asked, avoiding Tiffany's question as he gestured towards Glenda.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked slowly, a hint of worry was in her voice.

"Well, how about we let Glenda answer that question," Chucky turned to face his daughter.

"It's payback time, mom!" Glenda said in an almost demonic voice.

Tiffany shook her head, "Glenda, cut this crap out right now and untie me and your brother!"

Glenda smiled, "I don't think so!"

"Chucky, make her stop right now and do the chant already!" Tiffany begged.

"I'm not going to do anything, except get my revenge!" Chucky sneered.

"But what about the plan? Aren't you gonna transfer your soul into Andy? I thought you were gonna turn human for us!"

"This is the plan. It's been my plan all along," Chucky explained, a smile spread across his face.

"B-but-"

Chucky laughed, "Wow, Tiff, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you was _that_ stupid! Don't you get it? I'm not turning human and I'm not taking you back. It was all a trap, and you fell for it! I would never get back together with you, bitch!"

Tears began to fill Tiffany's eyes. How could she be so stupid? How could she let Chucky trick her like that? Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest. It was all a lie. A façade, a trap! And she fell for it! Chucky never loved her.

"W-why?" Tiffany asked as tears rolled down her face.

"What do you think?" Chucky asked, "You left me, Tiff! You left me for a life of fame and fortune! How do you think that made me feel, huh? Like I said, nobody leaves me! Nobody! And you," Chucky turned his head towards Glen, "You betrayed me, Glen! You killed me!"

Glen's eyes filled up with tears. He looked down at his lap, refusing to make eye contact with his father. "I'm s-sorry,"

Chucky ignored his son's apology and turned towards Andy. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, you little shit! You're gonna pay for all those years you've killed me! All I wanted was your body, Andy. But, now I've changed my mind. I like being a doll. But I'm still gonna get my revenge on you too!"

"You're never going to get away with this, you son of a bitch!" Andy spat.

Chucky just laughed, "I already have!"

Chucky then turned towards Glenda, "Do it! Kill your mom and Glen, then I'll take care of Andy and Kristin!" Chucky pulled out his knife and handed it to Glenda.

Glenda took a deep breath then slowly walked over to her mother. This is it! She had to do it! She had to make her mother pay for all those years of ignoring her. No real mother would ever do that! It was time for Glenda to get her revenge.

"Glenda, don't! You're a good girl, don't let your dad brainwash you into doing this!" Tiffany begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I have to, mom. You were never there for me. All you cared about was Glen! You never loved me, you didn't even want me! You're scared of me, because I'm like dad. Well, guess what? I'm proud to be like my father. He never ignored me like you do. He wants me now, not Glen! You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!" Glenda said, a sadistic smile formed across her face.

"Glenda, n-" Tiffany tried to yell, but it was too late. Glenda plunged the knife into her chest. Her mother's blood flowed onto Glenda's hands. She ripped the knife out and watched as even more blood flowed from the wound. Chucky began laughing manically as he watched his daughter kill his ex-wife. Tiffany's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp. Tiffany was dead.

Glenda wiped the blood off of her hands onto her jeans, then she walked over to her twin brother, who was crying hysterically.

"Shut up, you big pussy!" Glenda hissed, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!"

And with that, Glenda slit her brother's throat. Blood gushed from the open wound as Glen began to gurgle and choke on his own blood. Within seconds, he was dead.

Chucky began laughing again, "Hahaha, you did it, kid!"

Glenda smiled in triumph as she handed the bloody knife back to her father. Chucky gripped the knife in his head and made his way over to Kristin, who was also crying.

"Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Andy yelled as he tried to break free from the ropes. But as he said that, Andy began to hear his beloved wife's gurgled screams. Chucky had also slit her throat.

"No, no, NO!" Andy screamed as tears rolled down his face. "Y-you sick, bastard!"

Chucky began laughing at Andy's pain as the last signs of life began leaving out of Kristin. Chucky was too caught up in his laughter to realize that Andy had managed to get his arm free. Andy then pulled out the pistol from his pocket and aimed it right at Chucky.

Glenda froze with fear. Andy was going to shoot her father; the only family member she now had left.

"Daddy! No!" Glenda screamed. Without even thinking, she jumped in between Andy and her father. It all happened so fast, Glenda didn't even feel the bullet shooting through her torso. She fell to the floor with a loud _thud_! Her vision slowly began to grow fuzzy until finally she could see nothing at all except darkness . . .

* * *

"Oh, shit!" Andy whispered to himself in shock. He had no intention of shooting Glenda.

Chucky twisted his face in anger as he looked from his fallen daughter, then up to Andy.

"YOU!" Chucky screamed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Before Andy could even scream, Chucky slit his throat. Blood rushed out of his neck like a river. Chucky began laughing manically as the blood of his enemy splattered all over him. He watched as Andy's body went limp. He was dead.

Chucky had finally done it. He had finally got his revenge! The revenge he had waited so long for, but it was worth it! Chucky was so caught up in his moment of victory, that he almost forgotten about his daughter, who was lying motionless on the floor beside him . . .

* * *

**A/N: I know some people might hate me for killing off Tiffany, Glen, Kristin and Andy. I'm sorry, but it's not that I don't like these characters, I do. But, I am more of a Chucky fan, and I felt like he deserved his revenge. I also know that this is a very wild/face paced chapter, with all the killing and all. So, I'm sorry about that too. The good news is, that there is only more chapter left in this fanfic! (I may even write a sequel after this book, I don't know). But don't worry, the next chapter will be the best! :) And, what's gonna happen to Glenda? Is she dead? Well, you'll just have to wait and see . . .**


	11. Chapter 11: Glenda's Fate

Chapter 11: Glenda's Fate

Glenda slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her body began shaking uncontrollably from the trauma she had just endured. Pain shot through her side, causing Glenda to moan, as she was far too weak to scream.

Chucky's laughter stopped as he looked down at his daughter. Her shirt was soaked in red blood and her face was drenched in cold sweat. She was dying.

"D-daddy?" Glenda managed to ask, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Glenda?" Chucky asked.

"W-what happened?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"You got shot," Chucky explained.

"Am I dying?"

Chucky slowly nodded his head. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff.

"N-no! No! I don't want to d-die!" Glenda said, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Chucky sighed, "It's okay, Glenda. Everything's gonna be okay."

"How c-can you say that? I'm dying, d-daddy!" Glenda cried, "Help me, p-please!"

Glenda was utterly afraid, and Chucky could see that. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her as more tears streamed down her face.

"I'll be right back," Chucky said as he quickly turned around.

"No! D-don't leave me!" Glenda begged.

Chucky just ignored her as he quickly made his way upstairs. A few seconds later he returned, dragging something behind him. Glenda soon realized what it was.

"Wait, are you g-gonna-" Glenda began to say.

"Shhh," Chucky said, as he placed the object beside Glenda's body, "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. This won't hurt a bit,"

"But what abo-"

"Look, I'm not gonna turn human, remember? Now we'll be the same and this is the only way you're gonna survive," Chucky explained.

Glenda slowly nodded as Chucky began to place one hand on her forehead, and the other on the object beside her.

"Wait!" Glenda yelled, "I'm scared. W-what if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work, I promise. Now do you want to live or not?" Chucky asked, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Glenda nodded.

Chucky took a deep breath, then hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Part of him wanted to let her stay here and die, never having to worry about her again. Another part of him knew he had to do this. After all, she was his flesh and blood. And he had developed a soft spot for the kid. She had also risked her life to save him; which not many people, if any, had done for him. Chucky shuddered at the thought of it being him lying there, dying, instead of her. He knew if he was going to do this, it had to be now.

Chucky took another deep breath then began chanting:

"Ada Due Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you . . ."

* * *

Just then, Glenda began to feel a tingling sensation all over her body. Her vision started going blurry and her hearing became muffled.

_Is this what dying felt like?_ She thought.

Then the tingling sensation suddenly stopped. Her whole body went completely numb. She thought she heard her father yell something, but she wasn't sure. _This is it!_ Glenda thought, _I'm dying! _

* * *

Chucky watched as the _Good Girl_ doll's blue eyes shot open. Its lips formed into a menacing smile. Its mouth opened as it began to speak in a slow, half demonic half automatic voice:

"Hi. I'm, Glenda! Wanna play?"

**The End . . .? **

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may write a sequeal, and if I do, it will have Kiara in it as well as some other familair characters! Anyways, I hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
